


Forever and Ever

by whatever_you_want



Series: Little Brock [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Classification AU, Fluff and Angst, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_you_want/pseuds/whatever_you_want
Summary: Brock's been having a hard time lately and Jack thinks he knows why.
Relationships: Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow
Series: Little Brock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble. enjoy

Most days Brock was agreeable. He was a quiet Little, content with playing with toys and cuddling with the occasional outing. But the longer he was with Jack, the more he started to test his limits, as any Little would. He’d refuse to pick up his toys and once forced to would cry and cling to Jack as if he was his lifeline. Jack quickly learned the tears were theatrical and that Brock wasn’t actually distressed. He just didn’t like clean up and was seeing if he could get Jack into taking over the task. 

A week later he announced he wasn’t drinking milk, nah-uh, never ever ever ever again. Jack gave him juice and sobbed over his Uncrustable for almost an entire hour while Jack sat in confusion. At lunch he said he wasn’t eating his veggies and this time Jack pressed the topic, scooping up corn that Brock ate with great reluctance. 

It was then that Jack realized Brock’s game.

He didn’t have any experience to fall back on, he was learning as went and while Jack suspected Brock had a Caregiver before him that Caregiver had been far from kind. Brock had been through the wringer it appeared and Jack was here to show him how things were meant to be. To be the Daddy he needed. 

Once Jack had gone for a shower leaving Sesame Street on he left Brock with a bowl of Goldfish, and a juice pouch along with a mound of Brock’s favorite toys. He intended to be quick — he was! — and when he emerged the living room was empty. The apartment was mostly Little proof: no chemicals or sharp/dangerous items could be accessed. But when Brock is was feeling mischievous there was little that could be done to stop him. 

But he wasn’t looking to blend up all the fruit in the bowl on the counter this time. He was on the counter covered head to toe in flour. Jack stared and big eyes looked right back. 

“It snowed Daddy.”

“I see that,” Jack said with a sigh. “What happened to Sesame Street?”

“Elmo talked about snow and I ‘membered you have bags full if snow and I was gonna make a snowman but the snow isn’t working!”

“That’s because the snow is flour, Brock.”

Brock took a whiff and sneezed. “Doesn’t smell like flowers.”

Jack smiled and carefully lifted him off the counter. Brock frowned up at it. “Snow daddy.” 

“Not snow.” It was Jack’s fault, really. Brock had watched Rudolph every night for the past week. He should have known that Brock could latch onto the idea of snow. Virginia only had so much snow each winter. It was more of a light coating where the lived, certainly not enough to create the winter wonderland that Brock was seeking. “It’s summer time, buddy.” 

Brock’s bottom lip wobbled and his eyes looked wet. Jack scrambled to keep him from having another melt down. This weekend had been a tough one. Brock didn’t want to go to bed and then he didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to eat but then he was hungry. No sippy but he got mad when he spilled juice on his shirt (which, he also had fought Jack on wearing because he hated dinos now). “Hey, hey, hey,” Jack leaned over and rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks, trying to soothe the tears from his eyes. “I know summer really stinks when you want to play in the snow huh?” 

Brock sniffled and nodded his head. 

“Next weekend you and me will make snow, okay?” 

“You’re Mister Snow?” 

Jack smiled. “I wish. It won’t be cold snow but I think we can still have fun with it, right?” 

Brock nodded his head and wiped his eyes. “Can we watch Paw Patrol?”

“I think we can do that.” 

[oOoOoOoOo]

The next morning, Monday, Jack brought up the weekend. Brock blushed a bit, as he always did when mentioning time spent when he was Little. “I guess…” He stopped fiddling with his hair and snuck a look at Jack who was waiting patiently. “Guess I just wanna know what it takes to make you stop loving me.” 

Brock wouldn’t look at him, his hazel eyes pointed downwards. Jack was startled. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing would make me not love you, Brock. I don’t care if you have a million fits or none at all. I love you, Brock. Big or Little.” 

Brock was quiet and then surprised him with a hug. “You’re a good daddy. And a good partner.” 

Jack’s heart swelled. “Thank you Brock, you have no idea what that means to me. I love you too, more than I’ve ever loved someone before.” 

“And you won’t stop?” 

“Never.” 

“I won’t stop loving you either.” 

It was a calm moment, peaceful but emotional. Jack just hung onto Brock, savoring every second he had his Little in his arms.


End file.
